darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Brief Notes on Prestige Classes
Beastmaster If taken by a totem warrior, the additional animal companions are the same as the original. If taken by a character that has Psionic Familiar, an additional basic familiar (i.e. not an elemental envoy) may be taken instead. Additional psionic familiars do not have to be the same kind of animal. When combined with a totem warrior beastmaster levels stack fully. When applied to a psionic familiar they stack at one-half the normal rate. Example: A Wolf Totem Warrior 8/Beastmaster 10 would have 1 wolf companion of 18th level, one of 7th, one of 4th, and one of 1st. A psion 8/Beastmaster 10 with an elemental envoy would have a 13th level envoy, a 4th level hawk, a 2nd level scottish terrier, and a 1st level ferret. Cragtop Archer The mountain skin class feature grants DR 5/starmetal. Dread Pirate The Professional(sailor) is replaced with Knowledge(Navigation), and Knowledge(Navigation) is added to the class skill list. Earth Dreamer In addition to the standard magic-to-psionics changes, the requirements change to: Skills: Knowledge (Nature) 5 ranks, Psicraft 10 ranks Feats: Earth Sense Powers: Able to manifest 1st level powers and have access to the Earth mantle Ebon Saint Steal Form is based on Assume Form from Untapped Potential. You may not augment Steal Form, but the Dire Strike forms are instantly available to you, and do not count against your imprint limit. Elocator Use Psionic Device is replaced with Alchemy. There is no racial requirement. Enlightened Spirit Change the normal "alignment" requirement to: Special:Must not have any negative levels, nor know any of the following Warlock Invocations: Baleful Utterance, The Dead Walk, Enervating Shadow, Path of Shadow, or Utterdark Blast Fist of Zuoken Apply the standard Monk changes. Ghostbreaker Add a requirement: Special: Must be a member of one of the cultures surrounding the Harthak Sea. Horizon Walker Levels 6-10 are dropped. Literate Languages is added to the class skill list. Knight Protector The Great Cleave feat requirement is replaced with the Requirement to take the Cleave feat more than once. Knights of the Axe These knights are sponsored by Markand. While they are outlawed within the Great Neck Empire, they are respected, and the border residents are even friendly to them. Add a requirement: Skills: Knowledge(CultureMarkand) 5 ranks Menacing Brute The racial requirement changes to Sharakim, and the alignment requirement is dropped entirely. Replace Knowledge(Local) with Knowledge(CultureHarthak). Metamind Use the version in Hyperconscious. Mindbender Apply the standard psionic changes, and use the psionic version as presented in the Complete Arcane. Nightsong Infiltrator Replace the Alertness feat with Skill Afinity (Spot, Listen), and the Use Magic Device skill with the Alchemy skill. Nightwalker Nightwalkers are only found in the Xemil, Chila, Merithan, and Xalar Empire cultures. Add the requirement: Special: Must be a member of one of the Xemil, Chila, Merithan, or Xalar Empire cultures. Ollamh Lorekeeper The Ollamh Lorekeeper is renamed to Tribal Lorekeeper. Add the requirment: Special: Must be a member of one of the Ten Tribes, Seven Tribes, the People of the Sacred Grove, or the Eriet cultures. Psychic Acrobat Apply the following changes: Mobile Combat Training:The list of allowed classes is Oathsworn (Unarmed Damage), Unfettered (Sneak Attack), Scout (Skirmish), and Soulknife (Mind Blade and Mind Blade Enhancement). Uncanny Dodge: Replaced with Intuitive Sense and Improved Intuitive Sense. Pyrokineticist No alignment requirement. Quietus Replace Use Psionic Device with Forgery. Seidmadr Gains Literate Languages and Speak Languages as class skills. Somnamancer Make the standard magic-to-psionic changes. Soulbow Phase arrow is treated as a ranged touch attack that negates (and penetrates) all cover and concealment. Stonelord Replace the dwarf racial requirement with the requirement to take the Earth Sense feat. Urban Soul The race and special requirements are dropped, and the Knowledge(Local) requirement becomes Knowledge(Culture). The 10th level substitution level is allowed. Voce Warrior Replace Use Psionic Device with Alchemy. Zerth Cenobites Apply the standard Monk changes. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige Classes